


Never Good at Sharing

by mcschnuggles



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), CGRE - Caregiver/Age Regressor, Caregiver!Kaito, Caregiver!Maki, Gen, Minor Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, Non-Sexual Age Play, Oma Kokichi Is a Little Shit, Protective Harukawa Maki, Protective Momota Kaito, Regressing!Kokichi, Regressing!Shuichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24295504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcschnuggles/pseuds/mcschnuggles
Summary: Kokichi wants to spend time with Shuichi, whether Maki and Kaito like it or not.
Relationships: Harukawa Maki & Momota Kaito & Saihara Shuichi, Oma Kokichi & Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 11
Kudos: 141





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi everyone! testing out a new tag and a new fandom all at once! This first chapter is mostly setup, and a little negative since it's from Maki's perspective, but I promise softness will be in the next two chapters

Nothing good can come from Kokichi Oma, especially when he’s got an idea in his head.

So when Maki sees stroll into the cafeteria like he owns the place, his gaze firmly set on Maki and Kaito, she braces for the worst.

“Kaito! Maki!” Kokichi says. As usual, his voice is lodged firmly between sarcasm and sincerity. “I’m so happy to see you! I’ve been looking for you everywhere!”

Maki full intends to let Kokichi babble until he’s said his piece, an idea that’s good only in concept. After all, concept doesn’t take into account that Kokichi loves the sound of his voice and could keep talking for literal hours without tiring.

“What do you want?” Kaito snaps. He’s never really grasped the idea of ignoring Kokichi, but Maki supposes it’ll help them get to the point now.

Kokichi cracks a wicked grin. “I know Shuichi’s secret.”

“What did you say?” It takes everything in Maki to keep her cool, but the way Kaito grips her hand from under the table tells her she only half-succeeded. Yes, Kokichi’s still breathing, but she’s still making that face that Kaito refers to as “scary” and “responsible for the two of them getting kicked out of Pizza Hut that one time.”

Kokichi pouts. “Heyyy. Stop making that scary face. It’s really unbefitting of a caregiver, you know.”

Maki’s blood runs cold. Her first instinct, other than flipping Kokichi over a table, is to think he’s referring to her Ultimate talent. But there’s the way he says it, the unrestrained malice and joy in his tone, that indicates he knows so much more.

She says nothing, continuing to glare.

Kokichi turns his pout to Kaito, an arguably less sympathetic ear. “Kaitooo, make her stooop. Where’s that protective big brother instinct? C’mon, I thought you were better at this.”

Maki grits her teeth. He’s being purposefully vague, trying to get a confession out of either of them he can use later. At the most, he’s probably noticed Kaito watching out for Shuichi a little more than usual and thought he could dig up something useful from prodding them. Whatever game he’s playing at, they aren’t going to participate.

“We don’t have time for this,” she growls. She flattens her palms against the table, but doesn’t yet make a move to stand up. The threat alone should be enough to get him to leave. “Go bother someone else.”

“You think I’m bluffing, don’t you?” Kokichi asks. His shit-eating grin grows impossibly wider, the glint in his eyes getting a little more nefarious.

He leans in over the table, his grin revealing how much fun he’s having dangling this over them. Or maybe he’s just relishing the feeling of finally being taller than someone. It’s hard to tell.

“Shuichi is an age regressor, somewhere between four and seven.” Kokichi says, making her heart plummet. “Kaito found out by accident, probably about three months ago? After all, that’s when you _really_ started taking him under your wing. And I’d say Maki’s known for about a month? Shuichi probably only told her at Kaito’s insistence, yeah? Yeah, that sounds about right.”

“What do you want?” Maki deadpans. She refuses to give away how right he is, but she’s sure he knows that already. It’s a dangerous thing to ask, especially of Kokichi, but she knows they have no other choice. In fact, knowing Kokichi, he probably planned this part of the conversation in perfect detail.

“A playdate! Duh!”

Maki whips her head in Kaito’s direction. He looks just as stunned as she does, so she couldn’t have misheard that.

“Uhh, come again?” Kaito asks.

“I want. A playdate. With Shumai.” Kokichi answers, enunciating each phrase carefully. “And if you don’t let me I’ll tell the whole school what you three get up to. Don’t worry, though, I’ll be sure to make it sound _suuuuper_ unflattering.”

“You want…a playdate?” Maki repeats. “So you regress too.”

Kokichi rolls his eyes. “Yeah, no. I just wanna see what all the fuss is about.” With a theatrical sigh, he picks at his nails. “He was so relaxed yesterday even I couldn’t get under his skin.” His eyes cut back to them. “That was the last time he regressed, wasn’t it?”

It was, not that he needs to know that. Shuichi had had an anxiety flare and just need to be around people for a while. He’d come around Kaito’s dorm in the early evening, and they’d all read together. Is that what Kokichi is basing his assumptions on? Does he really follow Shuichi’s comings and goings that closely?

Maki finally stands, ignoring the heads that suddenly whip in her direction. “Do you wanna die?” she asks, voice low and dangerous.

“Oh, come _on._ All I want is one day. Or should we ask Shuichi what he’d prefer?”

Dammit, _Shuichi_. Out of all of them, he’s going to be the one paying for this the most. He’s still so shy about regressing, bringing a new person—Kokichi, no less—would be nothing short of a major setback. And there’s no way he’s going to say no. Not just for himself, but for her and Kaito.

To make matters worse, here comes Shuichi.

“Shuichi!” Kokichi grins. “We were just talking about you!”

Shuichi stops short, his brows furrowing in suspicion. Maki hasn’t had the chance to check on him today, so she’d glad to see a notable lack of tension in his shoulders. “You were?”

Kokichi kindly pats him on the shoulder, ushering him to his seat. “Don’t worry, nothing little kids should worry about.”

Shuichi’s eyes dart to Maki and Kaito, and while he doesn’t say anything in case Kokichi is bluffing, his eyes are full of hurt and betrayal.

“Dude, we didn’t tell him!” Kaito promises, which only confirms Kokichi knows. A new layer of panic shadows Shuichi’s face.

“So that’s what you want.” Maki realizes. “You just want a chance to bully him when he’s at his most vulnerable.”

Kokichi feigns offense. “ _Moi?_ The very nerve! I would never. I just need to make sure you’re treating my Shumai okay.” He runs his hand through Shuichi’s hair, and while Shuichi looks confused, he doesn’t move away. “I’ll see you soon, Shu-Shu. And tell your caregivers to lose the attitude, mkay?” He gives Shuichi one last head pat before making his exit.

Maki watches him go, making sure he rounds the corner, completely out of sight, before she starts speaking.

“Are you okay?” Maki asks. Before she can stop herself, she reaches over the table and cups her hand over Shuichi’s.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Shuichi says, not sounding like he means a word. “And it’s okay. I know you two wouldn’t have told him. I’m not upset.”

Maki still doesn’t let go, even if an upperclassman is eyeing her strangely from a few seats down. “You can say no. Even if he does tell everyone, who will believe him? He’s a liar and everyone knows it.”

“And even if they do believe him, I’ll take the heat for it.” Kaito adds. “You don’t have to say yes.”

Shuichi pauses, and Maki can practically see the gears in his head turning. He’s probably thinking about what prompted Kokichi to reach out, whether it be a hidden motive or some fabricated goodness Shuichi manages to see in him. Try as she might, she’ll never understand Shuichi’s soft spot for that little brat.

“It’s just a one-time thing, right?” Shuichi chuckles. Kaito makes no effort to cover up an exasperated sigh. “Honestly, how bad can it be?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A longer chapter to make up for the previous one being so short

Shuichi rarely regresses unless he’s hit crisis mode, and today is no different.

It’s been a mess of a week, with one of the hardest cases of his career coming to a clumsy conclusion. It was an important case—urgent, a break-in at one of the largest estates in the city. Shuichi still wasn’t sure why he’d been specifically requested, but he tried his hardest, pulled more than one all-nighter, and skipped a meal or two along the way. In the end, he’d been able to identify the culprit, but not before a flawed accusation and a wrongful arrest. Shuichi was still kicking himself for that one. Why did his mind immediately jump to the maid being the one behind it?

No one sees him as he enters the academy, and he keeps his head low on his way back to the dorms. A few people pass and attempt to say hello, but he speed walks past them and doesn’t let them try to follow.

He wants nothing more than to curl up in bed and not move. A small part of him reminds him that he should be getting a hold of Maki and Kaito, but it’s hard, especially with his pride damaged the way it is. Besides, as Kokichi has been all too keen to remind him, they have a playdate scheduled. Kokichi won’t tell him when, which has only served to make him more on edge. No, it’d be easier just to keep his head down, ride out the tide, and take on the rest of the world when his chest doesn’t feel so tight.

His fingers shake as he tries to unlock his dorm room, which only makes him feel more frantic. Fumbling right at the finish line. Typical.

He blinks the tears out of his eyes, takes a breath, and tries again. Thankfully the lock turns as normal, and Shuichi wastes no time getting inside. He drops his bag by the door and heads straight for the bed. His stuffie is tucked away safely in his dresser, but he doesn’t have the energy to go get her at the moment.

Instead, he collapses on the foot of his bed, and every horrible emotion from the past week and a half comes tumbling out. He’s mad at himself and just about as sad, but more importantly than that, he’s so _so_ tired.

He doesn’t think the day could get any worse until he hears his door creak open.

A faint ray of light streams in from the hall, illuminating a single, impish face.

Kokichi.

Shuichi curls in tighter around himself, not even able to care about his dirty shoes touching his bedspread.

“Hi, Shumai.” His voice is soft, surprisingly so, as he wades into uncertain waters. He takes a hesitant step inside, letting the door shut behind him. “Bad day?”

Shuichi hiccups and nods. He doesn’t have the energy to run or hide or fight back. He just wants a hug.

Kokichi glances behind him one last time, like he’s waiting for someone else to come running in. “Where’s the bunny?”

“Huh?” Shuichi is sure he misheard, because how could Kokichi possibly know about that?

“The one Piano Girl gave you. I see it in your backpack sometimes. Where is it?”

Shuichi mutely points to the dresser. Admittedly, he does really want his bunny, even if it is coming from Kokichi.

Kokichi retrieves the bunny, finding it almost instantly. He smooths out the red ribbon with the pad of his thumb. “Aww, cute!” he coos. “Here you go, Shu-Shu!”

With practiced ease, he slips the bunny into the crook of Shuichi’s arm, and Shuichi immediately buries his face in her fur. Maybe if he hides long enough, this entire awful day can just disappear. He doesn’t even care if he has to do the same thing tomorrow, so long as he can have some reprieve today.

Kokichi’s hand flattens against his back, applying a firm but gentle pressure between Shuichi’s shoulder blades. “Push against my hand, okay? Deep breaths.”

It’s so hard to breathe. It’s like there’s a belt tied around his chest, getting tighter and tighter until his ribs crack one by one. This is always the part that he hates the most, because everything feels yucky and wrong and Kaito always looks so scared and sad. But Kokichi’s hand stays firm, forcing him to take his breaths long and slow. It helps clear his head. He’s still sobbing, but at least he doesn’t sound like he almost drowned.

When he lifts his head, he finds Kokichi crouched beside him, watching him curiously. Lower lip wobbling, Shuichi sinks back into his hiding space.

“Does Bun have a name?” Kokichi asks.

It isn’t hard to see he’s trying to distract Shuichi. But it’s not like he _wants_ to sit here and keeping thinking about the things making him sad. Besides, he likes answering questions. “M-Melody.”

“Aww, I bet she keeps you real safe, doesn’t she, Shu?”

Shuichi nods shyly. “S-she’s my thunder buddy.”

Kokichi grins. It’s hard for Shuichi, especially with one foot in headspace, to tell if he’s being honest or not. “That’s real neat. Where did you get her?”

“Kay won her for me at the carnival.”

“Wow. The carnival?”

“From that game where you knock the bottles over. I couldn’t do it, so Kay did it for me.” He admits that last part with a blush.

“Everyone knows those games are rigged anyway.” Kokichi says. “Next time there’s a carnival, you just have to fake a heart attack and I’ll steal one for you while everyone’s distracted!”

Shuichi offers a wet giggle at that. If that’s the case, then he wants the big stuffed unicorn at the top! No, no, wait, two. He wants one to give to Kaede. She deserves it because she’s always so nice to him even though she doesn’t know he regresses. She just knows he acts weird sometime and she still doesn’t make fun of him. So she gets a big unicorn too.

Shuichi jolts at the sound of his doorbell ringing and buries his face deeper in Melody’s fur. He doesn’t want to talk to people!

Kokichi shushes him. “It’s okay. It’s just friends.” He pats Shuichi’s head, a gentle touch that Shuichi admittedly leans into, before heading to the door. “Maki! Kaito! Perfect timing! Right after I’ve done all the heavy lifting!”

“What are you doing here? Did you pick Shuichi’s lock?” Maki asks, her voice low and threatening.

Kokichi ignores her. “Come on, Maki. Put on your caregiver face. You’re gonna need it!”

Maki shoves past him, coming right into Shuichi’s field of vision, and when they make eye contact, she has murder in her eyes. All she sees in Shuichi curled on his bed, a red-eyed, sniffling mess. Her hand shoots out automatically, grabbing a fistful of Kokichi’s hair in a vicelike grip. “What did you do?”

“Me? I didn’t do anything! Poor Shu-Shu had an awfully tough case to crack today.”

“Could you at least try to sound sincere?” Kaito mutters as he brushes by. He doesn’t even pretend to care about Kokichi as he makes a beeline for Shuichi.

Kokichi takes the opportunity to tug his hair out of Maki’s fist. “Welp, I’m gonna change into my PJ’s! Be right back, Shu-Shu!”

He’s gone, and suddenly Shuichi has two very concerned caregivers with their full attention on him. Kaito kneels on the ground, because he likes to avoid towering over Shuichi when possible. And in moments like these, where everything feels too big and the world is collapsing around him, he really, really appreciates it.

Maki stays by the door, which is open just enough that Kokichi can come back in, although everything in her body language is saying she wants nothing more than to be pulling him into a hug. Maki Roll gives the best hugs, even if she doesn’t like to admit it.

“Hey, buddy, why didn’t you come get us?” Kaito asks. He almost looks…hurt.

Shuichi drops his head, occupying himself by picking at the already weathered skin around his thumb. “D-didn’t wanna bother you.” Words are quickly getting too hard, despite Kokichi’s efforts.

Kaito smiles softly, rubbing his thumb over Shuichi’s knee. “Aww, you could never bother me. You’re my sidekick! And a good hero takes care of his sidekick.”

Being the hero sounds like a lot of work, a lot of dead weight to carry. How long until people got tired of carrying Shuichi through everything?

Kaito frowns, but is undeterred by the lack of response. If anything, it just makes him press the issue more. “Did you do bad?”

“I did okay.”

“Okay is good!”

“Could’ve done better.”

Kaito’s face softens at that, folding into a warm sympathy that is uniquely Kaito. “I know. But hey, it’s all done now. You survived, and that’s what matters, right?”

Shuichi nods.

“Exactly. Now we relax. Okay?”

He’s waiting for the go ahead, the explicit permission, before he makes his next move, so Shuichi sits up, taking Melody away from his chest. His breath is coming out in stuttering half-sobs, the last of his tears coming out one at a time.

“I know.” Kaito mutters as he carefully plucks apart Shuichi’s jacket buttons. “It’s all done now.”

“Just say the word and I won’t let him back in.” Maki says. “You don’t need to be dealing with him tonight.”

“’S’okay.” Shuichi says. “He can stay.”

Kaito pauses mid-button. “Are you serious? Because we can just kick him out. It’s okay. I meant it when I said I’ll take the heat for whatever he says.”

“No, it’s…” Shuichi’s fingers tighten around Melody’s ribbon. They’d probably think he was crazy if he admitted that he’d already gotten attached to Kokichi. Then again, it doesn’t take much when Shuichi is regressed. Just be kind and patient and he’ll follow you like a baby duckling. It’s happened more than once, with classmates that don’t even know he regresses. “It’s really okay.”

While Kaito still looks skeptical, Maki nods her agreement. “If you say so.” After a pause, she takes a large step to the side, narrowly missing the door as it’s flung open.

Kokichi runs back in, clad in an oversized purple t-shirt and black capri leggings.

“Aww man! I wouldn’t have changed my clothes myself if I knew Maki Roll was gonna do it!”

Maki scowls. “Absolutely not. And don’t call me that.”

Kaito rolls his eyes as he pats Shuichi on the shoulder. “Go get changed, little buddy. I’ll put away your jacket and shoes.”

As he heads for the bathroom, Maki pulls out the chair from Shuichi’s desk, turns it to face the boys, and sits, arms folded. “Behave,” she growls. “And don’t give me a reason to get up.”

Shuichi makes quick work of changing his clothes. Kaito and Maki are being extra protective today, so it might be best if he’s there to play mediator as soon as possible.

When he comes out, everyone’s scattered to their separate corners. Maki’s still in her spot at the desk, and Kokichi has nested at the head of Shuichi’s bed. He has Melody Bun in his arms, shyly playing with the ribbon around her neck. He glances over at Maki, and shrinks under the way her eyes narrow at him.

Kaito’s unpacking his bag, seemingly unaware of the tension. Either that, or he doesn’t want to deal with it yet. Shuichi immediately perks up at the sight of the chocolate bars on his nightstand. Kaito brought treats too!

“There’s my sidekick!” He barely has time to register before Kaito is looping an arm around his waist and pulling him in for a bear hug.

Shuichi can’t stop the squeal of laughter that follows. Without fail, the thing to truly cement him in headspace is a big hug from Kaito. “Put me down, Kai!”

“Put you down? But how am I supposed to make you to make you feel better? Everybody knows you gotta squeeze those sad feelings out!” To prove his point, he tightens his hug, causing Shuichi to shriek with laughter and try to wriggle free.

“ _Nooo!_ Kai! Gonna crush me!”

“Oh, man, you’re right!” Kaito concedes, setting Shuichi down. “You can’t have chocolate if you’re squished!”

Shuichi grins until he catches a glance of Kokichi from the corner of his eye. Kokichi is watching them, visibly pouting as he holds Melody Bun to his chest. But as soon as he and Shuichi lock eyes, the look drops off his face, replaced with a shit-eating grin.

“Kaito should read me and Shumai a story!” Kokichi announces, suddenly all confidence. Is he a worse liar when he’s regressed? Is this the norm or is he just that out of his element?

Either way, Shuichi hurriedly nods his agreement. Of course Maki and Kaito are going to fuss over him if they have the option. But Shuichi doesn’t want Kokichi to feel left out! Not when he’s been so surprisingly nice…

“A story?” Kaito repeats. “Yeah, lemme just see if I can get one on my tablet.” He rifles around in his bag for the aforementioned tablet, giving Kokichi the opening to pull Shuichi into a fierce cuddle.

“You can have Melody Bun back.” Kokichi says. He has one arm and one leg wrapped around Shuichi, so Melody is still resting against his chest anyway.

“We can share her.” Shuichi offers. It’s seems like a good compromise, especially from the way Kokichi beams at him.

Shuichi can tell Kaito immediately knows what’s up, but thankfully, his common sense is telling him it’s not worth it to get into a fight with a little kid.

Shuichi hates to admit it, but Kokichi is really comfortable to cuddle against. He’s warm and soft and surprisingly good about not putting too much of his weight down. Kokichi tucks his head in under Shuichi’s chin, smushing his cheek against Shuichi’s collarbone.

“What kind of story do you want, buddy?” Kaito asks. He moves in on Shuichi’s other side, looping a free arm around them both. Kokichi noticeably jumps when Kaito touches him.

“Hey, how come I don’t get a say?” Kokichi whines.

“Seeing as Shuichi didn’t get a say in you being here, I believe it’s an even trade-off.” Maki answers. Her glare is enough to stop Kokichi from pressing the issue.

Kokichi offers a half-hearted mumbled response, nuzzling harder into Shuichi’s chest as he does so.

“Um, I don’t really mind.” Shuichi says. “But maybe something with puppies in it?”

Kaito smiles encouragingly. “Puppies it is.”

He ends up finding a couple puppy books on the Hope’s Peak library app. The children’s books are rather sparse, aside from ones that have been written by students themselves, but Kaito is able to find something they haven’t read before.

In Shuichi’s humble opinion, Kai has the bestest reading voice in the entire world. He’s expressive but quiet, and every sentence flows naturally. Plus, he’ll always read if Shuichi asks nicely, even if Shuichi is big, because of how much trouble he has with reading sometimes. So just hearing Kaito read brings up this warm fuzzy feeling in his chest.

The book Kaito picked out is a chapter book, but the chapters aren’t much longer than two or three pages, so they go by quickly.

Even Maki seems to be enjoying it. She’s somewhat relaxed now, her feet tucked up underneath her and her hands folded over her lap. She still looks stiff, but Shuichi supposes that’s just how she’s been trained to sit.

Maki didn’t get much of a chance to read when she was younger, so Shuichi thinks she must like the stories too. If anything, they relax her, and the tension slowly but surely melts out of the room.

Kokichi yawns, shifting closer into Shuichi. Occasionally, his eyes will flutter open, but they’re mostly staying shut. It looks like he needed this about as much as Shuichi did. And honestly a nap doesn’t sound like such a bad idea…

Shuichi blinks slowly, his eyes feeling heavy. Those skipped hours of sleep are finally catching up to him. He turns his head to rest it against Kaito’s shoulder, getting a soft chuckle in return.

The overhead lights flick off, so the only light in the room is coming from Kaito’s tablet. At first, he listens carefully, but as the chapters wear on, it’s too warm, too comfy, and he succumbs to sleep.

He’s not sure how long he’s asleep, but the next thing he hears is soft conversation.

“Keep reading.” Maki says. She moves silently, so the only indication that she’s even moving is how close her voice sounds. “They might wake up early if you stop.”

And so Kaito continues, stealthily sliding off of the bed. Shuichi whimpers at the sudden chill, turning into Kokichi for more warmth.

Meanwhile, a pair of practiced, soft hands pull the comforter around his shoulders, securely tucking the two of them in. Maki presses a kiss to his forehead, which she only ever does when she thinks he’s asleep.

“I don’t think I can do any more puppy stories.” Kaito says after the chapter comes to a close.

“Not your thing?”

“Not really. I once had to read this book about a kid with two dogs going on adventures. Which was fine until he had to kill one of them.”

There’s a pause, and Shuichi can basically see Maki fondly shaking her head. “Then read to me.”

Kaito chuckles nervously. “Read what?”

“I don’t know. Whatever your favorite story was as a kid. Just…something else.”

Kaito doesn’t answer for a moment, but whatever objections he has aren’t worth voicing. “Will the app even have it?” He taps softly at his screen. “Oh my God, they do! Maki Roll, I swear, these are the best books ever.”

Maki gives a soft laugh. “I doubt that.”

“You’ll see.” Kaito promises her, and as he begins the opening chapter to a fantasy series Shuichi’s never heard of, Shuichi finally drifts off.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter I'm not super happy with, but I sure am tired of looking at it. Sorry this last chapter took so long!

Shuichi isn’t sure how long he sleeps, but it isn’t enough. It’s never enough.

Anxiety dreams aren’t out of the question when he’s regressed, but they are rare. But with the week he’s had, he supposes it was only a matter of time before the two overlapped.

He jolts awake, surprised to find a weight against his chest. He forces himself to breathe, to remember where he is and what’s happened.

Kokichi is curled up against his chest, fast asleep and sucking his thumb. If Shuichi disturbed him, he doesn’t show it, so carefully, Shuichi turns on his back, just enough to look over his shoulder.

Kaito and Maki are asleep in a little pile on the floor, leaning against the wall and each other for support. While Maki stirs a little at the noise, she doesn’t wake up. Her form is dwarfed in Kaito’s jacket, which has been wrapped around her like a blanket.

That’s good. Sometimes she and Kaito are scared of waking Shuichi up, so they’ll leave for their own room while he’s asleep. He’s never said anything about it, but they’ve been sticking around more lately, so they must know it freaks him out. It’s hard not to when Shuichi, who’s terrified of being caught half-small, goes shuffling through the dorms just to find them.

Shuichi sits up, hoping it’ll help clear his head. If anything, it should even out his breathing. But as he moves, he becomes increasingly aware of the fist knotted in the hem of his shirt.

“Ichi stay.” Kokichi murmurs around his thumb. His eyes are still closed.

“Sorry.” Shuichi whispers. He tries to shuffle back into place, but the damage has already been done.

Kokichi cracks open a questioning eye, scrutinizing him carefully. Can he tell that something’s wrong that easily? “Not tired?”

“No—I am—it’s just—” If his behavior wasn’t a dead giveaway, his speech patterns most certainly were. He could never organize his thoughts right when he was little.

“Sad?” Kokichi scooches up, sitting so his body is propped up by pillows. He’s barely keeping his eyes open, but he’s certainly trying.

“Y-yeah.” Shuichi agrees. He can’t resist glancing over his shoulder, thankful that Maki and Kaito still haven’t woken up yet. It looks like they needed the rest too, and he doesn’t want to take that from them.

But Kokichi doesn’t drop it there. “Bad dreams?” he presses.

“I…” Shuichi trails off. There’s no use lying to liar, regressed or not. Besides, he’s awful at fibbing when he’s small. “Yeah. Just a bit.”

“Bad.” Kokichi huffs, accusingly tapping Shuichi’s forehead. Judging by his linguistic skills at the moment, Kokichi is so much littler than him. He can’t be older than three, and even that’s pushing it. “Nightmares leave my Shu-Shu alone.”

Shuichi chuckles despite himself. “Thanks, buddy.” It’s such a Kaito thing to say, and that’s how he knows he’s coming out of headspace.

“Wan’ talk?” Kokichi asks. “Don’t wan’ talk, but can listen.”

“That’s okay.” Shuichi sinks back into the mattress, trying to force his body to relax. He wants to be little just a while longer, even if it’s only an hour or two. “I think I just need quiet time.”

Kokichi hums his agreement. “Quiet time good.” He pauses, wrinkling his nose in distaste. “Sometimes. Sometimes too lonely.”

Shuichi hesitates for a second, considering the golden opportunity in front of him. He can’t deny that he’s always been curious about Kokichi, that he’s always wondered what sat behind the deception and manipulation.

“Kokichi…Are you…alone often?”

Kokichi shrugs, sinking back into the blankets like they’ll swallow him whole.

That’s as good a confirmation as any. “Well, that’s no fun.” Shuichi notices Melody Bun wedged behind one of the pillows and pulls her free. Half of him wants to give her to Kokichi again, while the louder, littler part wants her for himself.

In the end, it doesn’t matter, because Kokichi snuggles in against Shuichi’s chest the second Shuichi moves in close enough.

“You don’t have to be alone.” Shuichi continues. “Especially if you’re small. We’ve gotta look out for each other.”

It’s a long, long moment before Kokichi finally lifts his gaze to meet Shuichi’s, and when he does, his eyes are brimming with vulnerability. “Promise?”

It’s such a simple question, but Shuichi is still stunned into silence. How long has Kokichi felt this scared? How many people did he keep at arm’s length so they wouldn’t know he regressed? It’s not like he was making an effort to hide it. No, he cries when he’s upset, calls Kirumi his mom, and amuses himself with tea parties, games of tag, and piggyback rides.

But Shuichi is probably the only one who knows it’s not all an act.

“Promise.” Shuichi pauses, weighing his options and what he should say. “I was alone too, for a long time.”

“Shu lonely?” Kokichi repeats.

“I was, yeah. Working with my uncle was nice, but there was always a distance between us. And then coming here, it just felt like I was even further away from people. Most days it feels like everyone would rather keep to themselves and not be bothered.”

“Nuh-uh!” Kokichi says. “Always wanna see Shu.”

Shuichi grins. “That’s sweet.”

“Shu not allowed to be alone anymore.” Kokichi declares. “’s illegal.”

“It is?” It’s silly, but he really does like the idea of having a playmate. Even if it is Kokichi, who wraps himself in deception from every possible angle.

Kokichi nods, his face as serious as can be when he still has his thumb in his mouth. After a moment of thought, he peeks up at Shuichi, like he’s testing the waters. “We can see movie?”

“Uh, sure.” The question knocks him out of headspace the tiniest bit. Not enough to let go, or being anything other than enthralled with Kokichi, but enough to show he’s stunned. “I don’t see why not.”

“With popcorn? And candy?”

“All the candy.” Shuichi agrees. His mind is already stirring with possibilities. Now he won’t have to find an excuse to see animated movies on his own or find a way to convince Kaede to go. He can never ask Maki, not knowing how much she hates kiddie movies, and while Kaito will always agree to join him, he can’t help but feel bad pulling Kaito away from his busy schedule.

After a moment, he yawns, feeling like he could fall back asleep any second now. If he were in a bigger headspace, he’d marvel at how Kokichi was able to distract him that easily. Even Kaito and Maki can’t do that.

“It okay.” Kokichi mumbles, nuzzling against Shuichi’s chest. “I keep safe.”

And that’s the last push he needs to finally fall back asleep.

* * *

“Shuichi? Hey, Shuichi!”

Shuichi opens his eyes to find Kokichi hanging over him, grinning manically, and jumps. “Do you always have to wake me up like this?”

“Just wanna make you feel appreciated, Shumai!” He boops Shuichi’s nose before thankfully climbing off. “I even woke you up before the dining hall closed.” He’s obviously big, which Shuichi envies. It always takes him a good hour or so, even after napping, to right his headspace.

Shuichi sits up, mopping at his face with his hands. Melody Bun is still safely tucked in the crook of his elbow, and Kaito and Maki are just waking up.

“Whoa, did we really fall asleep?” Kaito mutters.

“Obviously.” Maki answers, already fully alert. She stands and straightens out the creases on her uniform. “Would either of you like me to bring something back?”

“Aww, Maki-Roll, you don’t have to make Kaito stay on my account!” Kokichi says. “I have to be going anyway. My carer is probably looking for me.”

“Your carer?” Shuichi repeats. “You said you were alone all the time!”

“Yeah, well…” Kokichi flashes another grin, looking all too pleased with himself. “It was a lie! You meant it, though, right? We’re gonna go to the movies this weekend?”

“Now, hold on a sec!” But before Shuichi can offer any more protests, Kokichi is already out the door, all too happy to leave another bout of confusion and chaos in his wake.

“Movie?” Kaito echoes.

Shuichi sighs. “It’s a long story.”

“I’m going to go before the dining hall closes.” Maki leaves for food, shutting the door firmly behind her.

And as Shuichi gives a rather sparse recap of events, he can’t help but think Kokichi has pulled one over on him yet again. But at the same time, he feels like he’s gotten the most honest version of Kokichi yet. He doubts he’ll ever know for sure, though.

Either way, he can’t wait for Saturday.

**Author's Note:**

> mcschnuggles.tumblr.com


End file.
